World Breaker: Prelude
An obscure event that would eventually lead to the event known as the World Breaker plot. It describes the unknown survivors of a plane crash in the Blasted Lands discovering something buried deep under Arsinos. Their discovery would change them, and these people would eventually go on the form the New Avengers. The event also saw a deadly encounter with the Operative known as Flintlock. Origins The colonisation of the New World had a difficult birth. The Sethian colony in the north saw a sudden rebellion. The people began demanding the need for change, and sought immediate independance from government or dictated ruled. The rebellion mysteriously grew in size - other nations even joined in. Nobody could quite explain why so many citizens were fleeing to the Blasted Lands and taking up arms there. Sethos attempted, quite regularly, to engage diplomatically with the rebels. However, the anarchists had no real leader or organisation. They simply defended the Blasted Lands with their lives. In the midst of the rebellion, an ordinary commerical plane carrying several hundred civilian passengers suffered an engine failure whilst flying to the New World. The pilot attempted an emergency landing in the Blasted Lands, but only a handful of survivors would make the crash. These strangers, however, would discover something that could potentially change the world and set them on the path to becoming the New Avengers. Finding Ptomley's Gate The survivors of the plane crash found themselves trapped in a mountainous cave system. They worked their way down slowly towards the exit, bickering with one another as they went. They found a strange circular structure, and a man trying to activate it. A fight broke out, in which the Operative very nearly killed the civlians. But a stray bolt of lighting shot from Thorn hit the structure and activated it. The crash survivors were blinded by a flash of light and knocked unconscious. They awoke some time later, and were found by Sethos, who flew them back to Devil's Crag. Sethos discovered that these people had been given super powers by Ptomley's Gate. Unfortunatly, the powers would also kill them within a few days. Sethos revealed that the Gate could pose a potential threat to the world, and the man that they needed to help them, Dr Yedsem, could also save the group. The group agreed to fly to Loveshack, where they would break Yedsem out of prison. The prisonbreak, and Sethos' deception Thanks to the lax Loveshack UN security, the group were easily able to infiltrate the prison and rescue Yedsem... however, the prison was beseiged by Ceph. The group made their way to the roof to escape, but found themselves trapped. The Ceph Operative, Flintlock, caught up with the group and a battle began. The group overpowered Flintlock, narrowly, and were saved from the Ceph's wrath by Thorn. However, Flintlock and the Ceph disappeared before questions could be asked. Thorn flew the group back to Devil's Crag. Once there, Yedsem immediately began working on Gate technology to combat a potential Ceph invasion. However, Sethos reluctantly revealed that Yedsem was, in fact, a human form Sodney Masher. Furious that they had been deceived, the group cursed Sethos and reminded him that any damage Masher causes would be on his head. Sethos, grudgingly agreeing, left. Before leaving the team alone, Thorn spitefully grumbled at the group, commenting that, 'We don't need any new Avengers...' Aftermath Whilst Masher seems to be in his best behaviour, his survival and freedom is obviously the cause of great concern. Even more concerning is the Ceph - they have the ability to appear literally anywhere on Arsinos. Masher is perhaps their only chance at preventing a mass invasion. Nobody quite knows what the Ceph's motives are yet, other than they wish to keep Gate technology in their hands only. They have proved, so far, that they are dangerous and untrustworthy. The New Avengers have earned a few days rest, but their powers forbid them from seperating. They will have to learn to co-operate soon, or they will never survive the trials that face them in the future! Category:Avengers Missions Category:World Breaker